I Still
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: Years after going their separate ways, Hilary still has feelings for someone from her old team.


**I Still…**

Beyblade

Tyson X Hilary

Rated T

One-Shot

For: **Cutetyhil**

"Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?  
What do you do  
At this very moment when I think of you?  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?

No matter how I fight it  
Can't deny it  
Just can't let you go

I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

Now look at me  
Instead of moving on I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
And I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)

I've tried to fight it  
Can't deny it  
You don't even know

That I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

No no  
I wish I could find you  
Just like you found me  
Then I would never let you go (without you)

Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right there beside you)  
But still no (still no word) word from you"

I Still… - The Backstreet Boys

Its autumn in Okinawa, Japan and as the brisk afternoon breeze blew through the bustling streets Alan Walker's song "Alone" was heard coming from a local clothing store's intercom.

Near the middle of the store stood two big, circular racks consisting of various off-shoulder shirts and skirts of varying styles and lengths. The hangers on the racks were moved from one side to the other.

A young woman with very long, brown hair and striking ruby eyes was looking at the skirts, while across from her, her friend Nani glanced over the tops.

"It's been so long since I've seen everyone," the brunette said excitedly, though her voice didn't show it. She sounded as though she was lost in thought... lost in her memories. "I wonder, what have they been up to?" Nani heard her add. She knew she was smiling.

Nani laughed and that made Hilary turn and give her an icy glare. The best one she could give anyway. Nani, a spunky, bright brown eyed, raven haired beauty was happy to see her friend of the past four years beaming with so much joy. She took one look at Hilary and laughed even harder.

"Quit laughing, Nani. What's so funny anyway?" Hilary asked. She didn't want to believe Nani was laughing at her. Nani cleared her throat and spoke,

"You Hils. And,"

Hils, that was the nickname Nani gave her a week after they'd met in Fashion class in college, but it wasn't the first time someone had given her that nickname. Tyson had too, but that was years ago.

"Me? What did I do? And what else is so funny, huh?" Hilary put her hands on her hips. Yeah, she was irritated.

"And, and this shirt with a baby panda hugging a giant burrito," Nani held it up so she could see it too.

"Awww," Hilary said, overcome by the cuteness. She wanted that shirt now. "but still, why am I funny?" she added, folding her arms over her bust.

"Your glare. Are you trying to imitate that tough guy you knew or what? From what you tell me his eyes are like daggers when he glares. His looks could kill. You're puppy dog eyes will never be able to pull that off, no matter how hard you try, " Nani said, starting to laugh again. "It was just funny. I didn't mean anything bad by it, honest," Nani added with a warm smile. Hilary smiled back. Nani was right, and she was mostly laughing at the panda shirt anyway, not her so it was all good. After picking up another panda shirt for Hilary the two continued their shopping.

"By 'tough guy' you meant Kai, right?" Hilary, who was looking at purses, said while gazing at Nani who was busy looking at some belts.

"Yeah, Kai,"

Nani never watched any sports growing up, nor does she now. So to say she's never heard of the BBA, the Bladebreakers and all of that stuff would be an understatement. She knows of the Beyblade game, but just like Hilary was at fourteen, Nani doesn't care for it. She finds it silly and kind of stupid really. Hilary's learned to live with that. Over the years she's learned how Tyson felt back then.

"You used to have a crush on him, am I right Hils?" Nani added, a playful smirk on her lips. Hilary smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. She always thought back fondly to when she first met the team and her crush on Kai was at its peak. Oh how teenage girls love the mysterious types. She thought she knew what she wanted back then, just like most girls her age.

"Yeah," she said tenderly, looking at a pink purse. "but things change. My heart belongs to someone else now. Has for many years," It's true, nothing's turned out the way she'd hoped but maybe that's for the best.

Hilary and Nani walked down the street, their bags swinging and bouncing off their knees as they did so. The aroma from the nearby pastry shop filled the air and the two girls inhaled the scent at the same time. The smell of fried Dango was amazing and the idea of it soaked in syrup made their mouths water. They looked at each other with bright smiles and happily jogged inside.

After another hour, Hilary was finally able to head home to her apartment. As she walked the four flights up Hilary grimaced about how messy it might be, and she of course, was expected to clean it all up. This was an apartment that she had to share with two other girls. It said so on the lease. The girl's were named Miki and Mattie, and they were twin girls from America. That's all Hilary knew about them. Why, because they were hardly ever home and she figured tonight would be no different.

She opened the door and her jaw hit the floor. It was _clean_. Everything was left just the way she'd left it this morning and that was beyond wonderful. She walked inside. She shut and locked the door and then walked to her room. The twins shared a room. While her room was spotless, minus some things laying here or there, the twin's room looked like a typhoon had hit it. (A/N: No offense to twins. I am one.)

She put her bags on the floor next to her bed and flung herself onto said furniture. She let herself sink and relax into the white fabric. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened it up to the text that she'd received sometime late last night.

 _Hey Hils, wanna come say hi? We'll be holding a Meet & Greet for a local charity at the Grand Minx Mall near downtown at 6PM. If you're up for it we can meet up when it's over, or better yet, I'll come and pick you up from your apartment. Can you give me your address? –Tyson _

She smiled at it. Man she missed them, and she knew they missed her. The text below Tyson's was her address and ten or so happy heart-eye Emojis. Yes, she was that excited.

Hilary practically jumped off her bed and landed onto the rug. Hilary skipped into the shower to clean up.

After drying off she took out the black, Roxy dress that she had in one of her bags and put it on. She loved how it fit, tugging at her curvy figure in all the right places. After that she put on her white high heels, which were in the other bag. They had small, fake diamonds around and near the toes. The silver buckle wrapped around the ankle.

She looked at herself up and down in the mirror.

Ruffle and ladder trim dressed up the off-the-shoulder neckline of the cool long sleeve dress. Scalloped lace trimmed the skirt, giving this casual outfit a more romantic twist. The dress stopped four inches above her knees.

With her makeup she gave herself a fancier look. A princess pink lip and light coats of black mascara and eyeliner defined her features, enhancing them.

She tied her hair into an over-the-shoulder braid and let her wavy bangs frame her delicate face. She applied hairspray, made herself smell good, grabbed her red purse and headed out the door. She locked it as she left. She pulled out her phone and texted Tyson,

 _I'll be there, at the Meet & Greet. On my way now. –Hils _

The mall's bottom floor, it biggest area, was packed to the brim with fans from all over the world, but mostly from all areas of Japan. Families with their kids, guys and women, boys and girls dressed up as their favorite beybladers walked from one area of the floor the other talking to their friends and making new ones. They were grinning and laughing, taking pictures and striking poses. Some were standing still and eating while others were running with drinks in their hands.

The doors squeaked open and roaring cheers filled the entire downstairs. The Bladebreakers walked through the entryway, cameras flashing and phones turning on to record. The men were dressed in nice casual wear.

Hilary watched as Tyson signed a book about Chinese and Japanese mythology, him being the last to sign it. She'd been watching her old friends interact with everyone from the shadows of the back wall. They were so mature, open, and kind that it warmed her heart. After the little girl and her dad left Tyson put the sharpie down and turned to Max who'd said something which made him laugh. Hilary wasn't sure what though.

The all-leg brunette took a step forward and walked over to them. Hearing the echoing heels; all looked in her direction.

"Hi guys, it's been awhile," she said hugging everyone one at a time. "How've you all been?" she added, standing back. All were grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well, Kai's been away on business trips promoting his new computer software. I've been at home, taking over Grandpa's dojo. Max lives in New York and so does Chief. Ray and Daichi…" Tyson looked at the two. "What are you guys up to again?"

"Daichi and I are expecting. Mariah is eight months and Ming-Ming is five," Ray said matter-of-factly.

"No way," she said, smiling wider, or so it felt.

"DJ Jazzman is also tutoring me on DJing for tournaments. I'll be taking his place soon," Daichi said. Hilary couldn't believe her ears.

"Sorry for not keeping in touch. Life just gets in the way sometimes, ya know," Kai said, in truth he was apologizing for everyone.

"I know, I understand completely Kai," Hilary said. "I just graduated fashion and design school, and I'll be going to be an intern for a massive clothing franchise soon," she added.

"Congratulations. That's fantastic," Kai said.

"Thank you,"

"Hilary," She locked eyes with the stoic man. Kai wrapped an arm around her and took her aside. Over in a corner, away from everyone Kai whispered to her. "in truth, we're all expecting, Tyson's the only one who's not married and not expecting and that's made him a little bit bitter. I told him he'll find someone soon but you know him, it takes a while for things to sink in. So if you can, try to boost his spirits. None of us can do anything, we've already tried. Please?" She nodded.

"I understand. I'll do my best. I know how he feels honestly," Kai nodded and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you," he said. Hilary watched as he headed back to everyone else.

Tyson and Hilary made their way through the park along its path. They were walking the track. The others had decided to head back to the hotel. No way were they staying in her apartment, she didn't trust the twins.

"Tyson?" Hilary started.

"Hm?"

"I'm just going to get right to it, okay?"

"Okay? What is it?" Tyson said, coming to a stop. Hilary did too.

"I- I've liked you since, since I was- we were…" she trailed off. Maybe she couldn't do this.

A soft wind blew, and as leaves blew past her, a cool hand cupped her cheek. A pair of lips met hers. The wind was moving, but it felt as though the world was gone.

They looked at each other, glossy-eyed and smiling.

"I know," he said. "Me too," he added. They kissed again beneath the trees and the moonlight.

"I love you too, so much, and that's the one thing that's never changed, and it will never stop," Tyson thought, happy beyond belief.

A few months later the two were married. Tyson and Hilary had a small ceremony with only family and close friends. A year after that, a small bundle was born in the hospital. A little boy that they named, Makoto Granger.

The End

Please Read and Review! Thank you! :) I had so much fun writing this for you Cutetyhil! Thank you so much for your request and I hope you love it. :)


End file.
